


the text

by mkngyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkngyu/pseuds/mkngyu
Summary: jeon jeongguk had just been on a movie "date" earlier that day with kim mingyu, a tall, handsome boy who made his heart race and his palms sweat though jeongguk had no idea why. So why was jeongguk finding it so hard to send one simple text?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this ao3 account todaY!! so I don't.. really know how to use it haha but I really love mingguk/gyukook a lot and they make me really soft. here's a little one shot.

The phone in the palm of his hands felt heavier than usual, his hands growing clammier by the second. Was the screen light always this bright? Jeongguk would think to himself, squinting to make out the words on his screen. His fingers hovered over the keypad. His eyes glanced at the time at the top of the screen: 8:19 pm. It wasn’t too late, he decided, shifting onto his back from his side position, supporting himself with the abundance of pillows piled behind him on his bed. He wiggled his fingers for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in full concentration.

“Message me some time,” the words echoed in his head. The same words Mingyu said to him earlier that day as he waved, walking away from Jeongguk after their movie date. “You always leave me on read.” His joking nature intertwined with his words and it always left Jeongguk with numb cheeks and etched-out laugh lines.

He didn’t mean to leave Mingyu on read. He did it to everyone. When the conversation seemed over, he just wouldn’t reply. Why force a conversation? There’s only so many times you can ask “wyd” in a certain timespan before the other thinks you’re the most boring human being on the planet. So Jeongguk didn’t know why now, all of a sudden, he was forcing himself so hard to start a conversation. Every sentence he began to type was quickly backspaced as he muttered, “no he’ll think that’s silly”, or “he’ll think I’m flirting with him!” Jeongguk let his head fall back as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. The clock overhead read 8:29 pm. Jeongguk shot up, “it’s been 10 minutes already?!” He felt panicked and rushed and he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like Mingyu was expecting a message, probably the exact opposite. Maybe he was worried the high of the movie date would wear off and Mingyu wouldn’t see Jeongguk in the way he hoped that he would. “I have to stop calling it that,” Jeongguk told himself, “I’ll convince myself it was actually a real date and not just two friends hanging out… well which it was… I don’t know why I’m calling it a date.”

“Who are you talking to?” Namjoon mumbled from the bed on the other side of the room. Jeongguk sunk lower in his bed and locked his phone screen to keep the brightness from illuminating his face.

“No one,” he peeped, pulling in his shoulders as tight as he could, as though shrinking himself would minimize the wrath of woken-from-slumber Namjoon. Luckily the older boy fell back asleep without a word and Jeongguk let out a sigh, relaxing his body once again.

“Fuck it, Jeongguk. Just do it! What are you so worried for,” his fingers began flying as fast as they could, typing before his mind could change its decision. He hit send and let his arms collapse to his side. Staring at the ceiling in the dark, the sudden wave of panic came over him again and Jeongguk felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Fuck! You’re so stupid!! Why’d you send that you idiot,” he whisper-shouted to himself, throwing his body up in a sudden fit of anger and unlocked his phone to reread the message

**Jungkook | 8:31 pm**  
Hey! Hope you had fun today.

Jeongguk gagged at himself, feeling an array of emotions from “that’s too boring” to “why’d you even bother messaging him in the first place, you’ll just annoy him.” There was a lot of things Jeongguk could do, but un-sending a text message was not one of them. He stared anxiously at his phone for the delivered sign to change to read, but it never did. 8:42 pm. He bit at his lip, the silence of the room seemingly amplifying the sound of his heartbeat. The sound of a car honking and talking pedestrians below could be heard in the distance. 9:22 pm. Jeongguk could only check all of his social medias so often, before the refreshing brought no new material and he found himself once again staring at the message screen. Namjoon snored restlessly in his bed. 10:47 pm. Jeongguks eyes felt heavy from staring at his bright lit screen. He rubbed them constantly, resisting their urge to rest. He wanted to sleep, he really did, and the sound of Namjoon sleeping only made him more envious. But the heavy weight in his stomach wouldn’t go away. Even when he placed his phone down muttering “fuck Mingyu” under his breath, his tired eyes remained open, watching the lights of passing cars dance across his ceiling rhythmically. Every notification made his heart jump, only to see it was messages in the BTS group chat.

**Taehyung | 10:55 pm**  
Jimin and I are playing Overwatch~!! Does anyone wanna join? Hehe :D

**Yoongi | 10:56 pm**  
Go to sleep.

Jeongguk picked mindlessly at his clothes, the fraying ends of his pajama shirt displaying it’s age like an ageing beauty queen. 11:46 pm. It was nearing midnight and Jeongguk, with the rest of BTS, had an early schedule the next morning. The feeling in his stomach seemed to climb up to his chest and then his throat, where it finally settled itself. Jeongguk felt like he was suffocating. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding. He finally set his phone down on his night stand and sighed, letting his eyes (that he was sure were bloodshot red) close. He didn’t know why he let himself get all worked up, let his mind wander to places he wasn’t even too sure of himself. 11:49 pm. Thoughts of Mingyu’s smile and his deep voice danced throughout his mind, and Jeongguk tossed and turned in bed, attempting to shake them out. 11:53 pm. Jeongguk felt anger at himself now. If he had just constantly messaged earlier, all of this would be fine. Mingyu wouldn’t hate him. Maybe he was just acting nice earlier because he was a kind person? 11:57 pm. Finally, Jeongguk’s restlessness was settling, and the weight slowly dispersing as he felt himself drifting into sleep. That’s when he heard it. His phone dinged. 12:01 pm.

Reaching out, slowly, his hand shook with nerves. It was one of those moments. One of the moments of the unknown. In that moment, there were two possibilities. Either it was Mingyu who messaged, or it was someone else. Jeongguk kept his phone turned upside down. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the true outcome was. He took a deep breath and turned over his phone, pressing the button on the side of his case to light up his home screen. One message.

**Mingyu | 12:01 pm**  
Jeongguk~!!!! ପ(´‘▽‘｀)ଓ♡⃛ hello hehe sorry!! I was in practice. It went really late today. I see you got to sleep earlier. I’m jealous lol. I had a lot of fun today :) Let’s do it again soon. Goodnight~!! (з´⌣`ε)

Jeongguk felt his heart racing, his face burning, and his palms sweating all at once. He had to sit up in bed, though that only made his head spin more. He read the message over and over again. He touched his cheeks and realized he was smiling. Beaming. He probably looked like an idiot. Just as he was about to reply, another message came in.

**Mingyu | 12:07 pm**  
Oh!! I see you’re awake :0 Why’d that make me so happy? Hehe maybe because I couldn’t sleep..

Jeongguk’s fingers typed speedily, flying from letter to letter. His face felt numb.

**Jeongguk | 12:08 pm**  
I couldn’t sleep either. I’m glad you messaged.

Jeongguks heart was pounding in his ears, and he lifted his thumbs from the screen, hesitating for a moment, and then typing again.

**Jeongguk | 12:08 pm**  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @mkngyu if you'd like, where i post obnoxiously about mingguk and taekook :)
> 
> also I was thinking of making this a longer story ? if you'd like that please tell me~!!


End file.
